


Les Révélations

by AndersAndrew



Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Badass Morticia, Creampie, F/M, Fictional Religion & Theology, Filthy, Forced Prostitution, Gratuitous Smut, Heterosexual Romance, Implied/Referenced Underage Prostitution, M/M, Morty Games, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One True Morty Religion, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Shower Sex, Stuck in the wall, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndersAndrew/pseuds/AndersAndrew
Summary: Lorsqu'un Morty se rebelle, nuit à la Citadelle ou refuse de se soumettre au Pocket Mortys game, le Conseil le condamne à une punition sévère : servir de "toilette publique" dans les toilettes réservées aux Ricks dans l'arène des Jeux de Morty.Cela signifie pour Miami Morty se retrouver une énième fois coincé dans un trou dans le mur, ses fesses mises à disposition des Ricks de l'autre côté de la cloison.Mais un autre Morty est amené pour subir la même punition.





	Les Révélations

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction fait deux chapitres, qui sont séparés (dans l'histoire) par une petite ellipse temporelle de quelques mois (en regardant les tags, vous comprendrez aisément pourquoi).
> 
> Je n'ai pas utilisé le warning "underage" car l'âge de Morticia n'est pas révélé, mais c'était implicite qu'elle a à peu près l'âge de Miami, qui est âgé de 19 ans dans cette fic.

C'était une punition pour les Mortys qui se rebellaient. Les Mortys étaient de nature docile, mais il en existait toujours certains pour faire du grabuge.

Miami était l'un de ceux-là. Il n'obéissait à personne. Le Conseil des Ricks l'avait entendu – il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se défendre, de toute façon le résultat serait le même – et avait prononcé sa sentence.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il servait de toilette publique. Ça ne l'avait pas particulièrement étonné d'apprendre qu'il en existait au sein de la Citadelle – plus précisément dans l'arène où étaient organisés les Jeux de Mortys, ces combats sauvages où des collectionneurs venaientt de toutes les dimensions pour faire combattre leur Morty jusqu'à la victoire de l'une des équipes.

Miami détestait ce système, et refusait d'y participer. C'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait régulièrement ici.

Il était confortablement installé. Allongé sur le ventre sur une sorte de table de masseur en cuir doux, il avait à portée de main une bouteille d'eau et un distributeur de mouchoirs. La moitié inférieure de son corps était coincée de l'autre côté d'un mur ; ses genoux reposaient sur des coussins en cuir – sans doute le même que celui sur lequel il était couché – et ses pieds étaient sanglés dans des étriers solidement attachés à ses chevilles, l'empêchant de se débattre.

Ce matin-là, ils amenèrent un autre Morty, qui était inconscient, et l'installèrent pendant qu'il dormait, harnachant son corps inerte et nu, tout en verrouillant le cadenas qui le bloquait dans la paroi du mur. Miami ne leur adressa pas la parole et fit mine de les ignorer. Les gardes Ricks étaient pour la plupart des imbéciles sans conversation.

Son Rick lui manquait parfois. Mais ce dernier était parti en quête d'un œuf de Morty légendaire qu'il espérait revendre au marché noir, et depuis plus personne ne l'avait revu.

Miami aurait préféré qu'il se contente de ce qu'il avait ; mais l'argent et la frime avaient toujours été la grosse faiblesse de son Rick, hélas.

Une fois le Morty installé, les Ricks s'en allèrent, les laissant seuls, côte à côté.

Il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à faire – c'était une punition après tout – et Miami espérait que l'autre allait se réveiller bientôt pour qu'ils puissent un peu discuter.

Malgré lui, il était un peu intrigué : il n'avait jamais adressé la parole à une Morticia. Elles étaient rares à la Citadelle car en général leur Rick prenait grand soin d'elles. Elles étaient plutôt privilégiées par rapport aux autres Mortys.

Celle-ci ne devait pas avoir eu de chance, pour se retrouver ici. Miami se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire. En ce qui le concernait, il avait simplement volé un porte-feuille. Encore. C'était difficile de survivre dans la Citadelle sans un Rick, et les Mortys errants avaient une courte durée de vie s'ils n'apprenaient pas quelques tours. Miami en savait déjà un certains nombres quand il était arrivé dans cette dimension, et comme il ignorait quoi faire d'autre, il était resté pour les mettre en pratique.

Il sentit des mains empoigner ses fesses. C'était son premier service de la matinée et il était encore humide de lubrifiant – avant d'être transféré, un Rick infirmier s'assurait que chaque Morty servant de toilettes étaient dans de bonnes conditions pour offrir un plaisir maximal aux usagers.

Il sentit le gland nu d'une queue se presser contre son anus et il ne tenta même pas de résister ; c'eut été futile de toute manière. Il se contenta de serrer les dents pour ne pas geindre, lorsque la bite s'enfila dans son trou offert, et agrippa le rebord en cuir, enfonçant ses ongles colorés dans le matériau hors de prix.

Aussi vexant que ça puisse être, son corps finissait toujours par se soumettre ; il était un Morty comme les autres, faible face au sexe, faible face à Rick – faible face à sa virilité, sa façon de toujours prendre ce qui était à lui sans demander, sa violence...et la taille de son membre, surtout.

Tous les Mortys aimaient la sodomie, la soumission et l'humiliation : Miami ne faisait pas exception.

Il n'avait jamais couché avec aucun autre homme, seulement des Ricks – pas le sien cependant ; son Rick ne l'avait jamais touché de cette manière, même si Miami se doutait qu'il avait déjà dû tringler sa part de Mortys – car il y avait quelque chose entre les Ricks et les Mortys qui rendait le sexe meilleur, comme une sorte de compatibilité cosmique, du moins, c'était ce que Miami croyait. Il s'était fait sauter par des dizaines de Ricks, et il ressentait toujours la même extase. C'était bon, c'était comme si toute sa vie ne servait qu'à aboutir à ce pur moment de satisfaction – et quand c'était fini, que les hormones redescendaient pour lui laisser l'esprit plus clair, il se haïssait d'aimer ça. Parce que c'était horrible, injuste, et dégradant.

Cependant, maintenant qu'il était là, il savoura l'amertume et le plaisir tandis que le Rick derrière le mur lui farcissait l'arrière-train à grands coups de butoir bien profonds, comme il aimait.

 

Morticia se réveilla en entendant les couinements de Miami à côté d'elle. Elle cligna des yeux en le dévisageant pendant qu'il ruait dans son harnachement comme une bête sauvage, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant l'air.

Au début, elle croyait qu'il se débattait, mais elle réalisa bien vite son erreur : il prenait son pied . Les joues rouges, il criait son plaisir avec abandon, offrant le spectacle grandiose de sa décadence sans retenue. L'ondulation de ses reins avait un effet hypnotisant et la jeune fille se mordit la lèvre en sentant la chaleur du désir envahir son bas-ventre. Elle tenta de fermer les cuisses mais des bracelets en cuir retenaient ses chevilles, et elle constata qu'elle était coincée dans un trou dans le mur.

Avant même d'avoir pu commencer à chercher un moyen de s'échapper, elle sentit des doigts lui caresser le pubis. Elle écarquilla les yeux et la crispation fit couler le surplus de lubrifiant de son anus jusqu'à sa fente.

Les doigts commencèrent à jouer avec son clitoris, la faisant se raidir. Elle voulait résister, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur Miami. Celui-ci lui rendit son regard et se lécha les lèvres d'un air prédateur, puis lui fit un clin d’œil à travers le verre coloré de ses lunettes de soleil.

Une première phalange se fraya un chemin dans son sexe. Elle geignit et son corps se mit à trembler. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un la touchait – qu'un Rick la touchait. Le sien était mort peu de temps après leur première aventure, et le Conseil des Ricks l'avait immédiatement rapatriée dans cette dimension. Elle s'était défendu bec et ongles pour retrouver sa liberté, ce qui lui avait valu de se retrouver ici.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait remarqué comment les Ricks la regardaient quand ils pensaient qu'elle ne les voyait pas.

L'un d'entre eux était sur le point de prendre sa virginité. Elle savait qu'il la doigtait pour la préparer à ce qui venait ensuite. Quel que soit l'avatar de son grand-père qui se trouvait derrière cette cloison, il n'hésiterait pas à la fourrer. Même le sien avait désiré cela – c'était la raison pour laquelle il était mort. Un stupide accident durant lequel le pilote automatique de son vaisseau avait dysfonctionné pendant qu'il lui léchait les parties avec son index à l'intérieur. Regrettable, vraiment.

Elle commençait à peine à l'apprécier.

Miami poussa un cri strident, puis s'effondra, le souffle court. Il était magnifique, avec ses longs cheveux blonds qui retombaient autour de son visage en sueur à l'expression paisible.

Soudain les doigts quittèrent son vagin et la tête d'une bite bien raide se pressa contre son entrée.

Morticia tenta de l'empêcher de passer, mais une partie d'elle voulait déjà renoncer ; elle lutta tout de même, pour le principe, mais le Rick insista, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, sa queue glisse à l'intérieur petit à petit.

La jeune fille lâcha un râle guttural en se faisant pénétrer pour la première fois. C'était sans douleur ou presque – à peine une petite sensation d'étirement – malgré la taille volumineuse du membre qui s'était introduit en elle. L'invasion était progressive et, le lubrifiant faisant son office, de plus en plus profonde. Elle s'étrangla en sentant la queue buter dans son ventre lorsque son amant commença de se retirer...avant de lui asséner un violent coup de rein qui fit battre ses lourdes testicules contre ses lèvres intimes si sensibles. Il recommença une nouvelle fois, la faisant tressauter sous le choc. Puis peu à peu, il prit son rythme, bourrant sa chatte avec l'ardeur d'un étalon au galop.

Elle s'était cru prête, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à l'intensité du limage qu'elle subissait en toute impuissance. Elle était une frêle poupée, un pantin dont les ficelles ne lui appartenait plus et qui subissait la montée du plaisir sans le contrôler. Elle griffa le cuir sous elle, gémissant sous les assauts de plus en plus rapprochés, jusqu'à ce que le sperme jaillisse en elle comme une épiphanie.

Le Rick se vida en elle, ses couilles se crispant, se blottissant dans la chaleur moite de son entrejambe. Quand il eut terminé, il s'essuya contre ses fesses, lui donna une petite tape, et la laissa ainsi, frustrée, le sexe palpitant et rempli de foutre.

« Tu as mal ? », demanda Miami, encore un peu essoufflé.

Morticia le mordilla la lèvre, clignant des paupières pour essayer de refaire le point sur le visage de son compagnon de galère.

\- Non, souffla-t-elle, sa voix rendue rauque après les cris.

\- Tant mieux, répondit le blond en se redressant. Alors...il t'a prise par quel trou ?

La jeune fille rougit violemment et serra le poing.

\- C'est vulgaire !

\- Chérie, on est ici pour servir de toilettes publics, rétorqua Miami d'un ton cynique. Tu peux jouer les mijaurées autant que tu veux, je t'ai vu prendre ton pied à 50 centimètres de moi.

Il tendit le bras et lui pinça le biceps, joueur. Elle lui saisit le poignet en le fusillant du regard :

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi, grinça-t-elle. Je ne suis pas là par choix.

Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard du blond.

\- On est tous logés à la même enseigne. Aucun de nous n'a choisi cette vie. Mais il faut l'accepter : on n'est plus maître de rien dès lors qu'un Rick est impliqué.

Il se tut brusquement, et un frisson le parcourut. Morticia relâcha son emprise.

\- Trois Ricks en moins d'une heure ? D'habitude, le matin, il n'y a presque personne, grogna Miami comme pour lui-même.

Il ferma les yeux en gémissant. Morticia fronça les sourcils, inquiète :

\- Q-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il te fait du-du mal ?

\- Han !, hoqueta Miami dans un sursaut, les yeux clos. Aaaaah !

La jeune fille se mit à paniquer, sans trop savoir pourquoi, et les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît parle-moi !

Elle sentit alors des mains sur ses fesses. Choquée, elle ferma la bouche et attendit. Des doigts caressèrent son sexe, récupérant la semence qui en dégoulinait, pour enduire son anus avec.

Mortifiée par le mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation qui l'envahissait peu à peu, elle se cacha le visage dans les bras. Le Rick derrière elle enfila un doigt en elle facilement, comme si son muscle était étonnamment souple et prêt à s'ouvrir au premier contact – elle s'était déjà enfoncé des méga-graines à cet endroit alors son anus avait déjà été considérablement élargi. En fait, son Rick avait même pris grand soin de l'aider dans cette tâche, tant et si bien qu'elle prit trois doigts sans difficulté apparente.

Elle s'en voulait du plaisir qu'elle prenait. Elle aurait voulu oublier ce que ça lui faisait, sortir de son propre corps pour ne plus rien ressentir. Elle pensait être différente des autres Mortys, moins soumises, plus bagarreuses.

Et pourtant il suffisait qu'un Rick la touche pour qu'elle devienne aussitôt avide de son contact. Comme si elle en avait _besoin_.

Soudain, des doigts s'entrelacèrent avec les siens. Elle releva la tête et croisa la regard de Miami. Il haletait sous les coups de rein qu'il recevait derrière la cloison, mais il pressa sa paume contre la sienne en la fixant. Il lui caressa la joue avec le dos de ses phalanges et gémit en détournant la tête, en proie sans doute au plaisir qui montait, exactement comme elle.

Le gland du Rick derrière elle se posa entre ses fesses, et il poussa pour la pénétrer. Elle se laissa faire, serrant la main de Miami de toutes ses forces. Le lubrifiant fit glisser le sexe dur à l'intérieur et tout à coup, elle se sentit pleine, remplie, comme si le pénis en elle prenait toute la place, remontait dans sa gorge. Elle pressa leurs mains jointes – à Miami et elle – contre sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Elle tremblait de tout son corps, mais lorsque son amant démarra les va-et-vient, elle le suivit avec entrain, cambrant les reins pour accentuer la profondeur des coups de butoir. Les cris de Miami à côté ne faisaient que renforcer son désir et elle tourna la tête pour l'observer, lui qui était si dépourvu de pudeur, lui qui acceptait l'humiliation et le plaisir avec dignité malgré tout, avec une attitude fière et détachée. Elle l'enviait pour ça. Elle aurait aimé être aussi forte.

En regardant Miami, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait très mal jugé.

En effet, elle avait déjà remarqué Miami Morty – ou des Miami Mortys ? Elle ignorait s'il y en avait plusieurs, tout comme s'il existait d'autres Morticias. Elle n'était pas dans cette dimension depuis suffisamment longtemps pour le savoir. Elle avait juste croisé, parfois, un Rick ayant un Miami Morty à son bras, ou ce dernier en train de faire les poches des Ricks dans la foule devant les arènes.

Après la mort de son Rick, Morticia avait participé aux Jeux de Mortys. Elle était un membre d'une de ces équipes que les Ricks doivent sélectionner à leur entrée dans l'arène pour participer aux tournois spéciaux. Cela avait duré peu de temps parce qu'elle avait essayé de s'enfuir, mais elle en était ressortie avec de nombreuses cicatrices et des souvenirs qu'elle n'oublierait jamais.

Sa vie avait été rude, et ne l'avait pas préparé à ce qu'elle vivait maintenant. Mais elle imaginait que si sa vie à elle avait été difficile, celle des Mortys comme Miami, qui vivaient dans la rue sans personne pour s'occuper d'eux – contrairement à Morticia, qui avait toujours été entourée par sa famille ou par des Ricks, même si ces derniers étaient des enflures – avait du être bien pire.

Le Rick qui la sodomisait juta en elle et se retira. Elle n'avait toujours pas eu d'orgasme, mais elle savait que ça viendrait, quand elle se serait un peu habituée. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps et de pratique.

Miami, quant à lui, eut son deuxième de la journée. Elle le dévora du regard et quand il se fut calmé et qu'ils étaient à nouveau seuls, elle lui serra la main et chuchota :

\- Je n'ai p-pas envie de p-p-parler de ça...mais peu-peut-être qu'on p-peut quand même di-discuter d'autres choses ?

Les lèvres glossées de Miami s'étirèrent en un large sourire de chat.

\- Tout ce que tu veux, _milady_ , susurra-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dos de sa main qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne.

Morticia piqua un fard, ce qui le fit l'amusa grandement. Son rire ressemblait au tintinnabulement d'une clochette.

 

Leur matinée se déroula tranquillement, malgré le nombre de services qu'ils durent effectuer. Apparemment, les Ricks s'étaient passé le mot et Miami confia à Morticia qu'ils étaient plus nombreux qu'à l'accoutumée, probablement à cause de sa présence. En effet, elle avait remarqué que les Ricks aimaient particulièrement sa chatte : certain l'avait même religieusement nettoyé avec leur langue après avoir jouis en elle.

« Tu es une rareté. », déclara Miami. « En général, les Morticias sont dociles et les Ricks aiment bien les dorloter. J'ai une théorie là-dessus. »

\- Laquelle ?, voulut savoir la jeune fille en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son idex.

\- Daddy complex, déclara le blond. Une deuxième chance de s'occuper de sa petite fille chérie comme il convient.

Morticia repensa à la main de son Rick se posant sur sa cuisse pendant qu'il conduisait, mais elle n'eut pas le cœur de contredire la théorie de Miami.

\- Où est ta famille ?, interrogea-t-elle.

Le visage du garçon se ferma. Elle bafouilla :

\- P-pardon, j-je n'aurais pas d-dû demander !

Elle le vit serrer la mâchoire, puis il lui jeta un regard dépassionné :

\- Je sais pas. Mon Rick m'a emmené avec lui à Miami quand j'avais 14 ans. Je ne les ai pas revu depuis des années.

\- Quoi, ils t'ont laissé partir sans rien d-dire ?, s'offusqua Morticia.

Miami haussa les épaules :

\- J'avais envie de partir avec lui, explicita-t-il. Et ce n'est pas comme si j'allais leur manquer de toute façon...

L'expression de la jeune fille se teinta d'une telle pitié que cela mit Miami mal à l'aise. Il joua avec la branche de ses lunettes avec le désir tenace d'avoir une sucette à se fourrer dans la bouche. Peut-être pourrait-il en demander au Rick concierge qui viendrait les nourrir.

\- Fais pas cette tête, dit-il enfin. Ils ne me manquent pas tellement non plus. Pas souvent en tout cas.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Et toi, elle est où ta famille Smith ?

\- Mes parents ont d-divorcé, répondit Morticia sur un ton grave. Ma sœur est entrée à l'univ-versité il y a environ un an, me laissant seule avec maman. La séparation...la séparation ne s'est pas b-bien passée pour elle. Elle-elle s'est remise à b-boire et...

Elle se tordit les doigts. Miami posa une main compatissante sur son bras :

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est okay.

\- Merci, fit Morticia d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Comme elle ne continuait pas son histoire, Miami chercha quelque chose d'autre à dire.

\- Est-ce que...est-ce que tu connais d'autres Mortys ?

\- Un peu. J'étais...j'étais en qu-quelque sorte amie avec un Greaser Morty. On f-faisait souvent parti de la même équipe d-durant les Jeux. Mais il a été gravement b-blessé par un Morty à t-shirt bleu. On l'a emmené au centre de soin. Je l'ai jamais revu. C'est p-peu après ça que j'ai essayé de m'échapper, mais je me suis f-f-f-faite attraper. Je suis pa-passée devant le Conseil des Ricks, qui m'a condamnée à cette peine...

Elle fut interrompu par la porte de la pièce qui s'ouvrit dans un chuintement, coulissant comme la paroi d'un vaisseau spatial. Un Rick en combinaison grisâtre, débraillé et la bave aux lèvres entra en poussant un chariot.

\- Hey Miami, qu'est-ce que t-t'as encore fait ?, demanda-t-il, jovial.

\- Pickpocket en plein jour. Je me suis fait choper par Rick la tête plate. Il n'est pas à prendre avec des pincettes celui-là.

\- Bah, aucun ne l'est, répliqua le Rick en amenant des plateau qu'il déposa devant les deux Mortys.

Ses yeux s'attardèrent lourdement sur Morticia et cette dernière le fusilla du regard en prenant son plateau repas.

\- J'en connais une autre qui n'est pas à prendre avec des pinceUUUURPcettes. C'est vrai ce qu'on dit, que qu-quand ils t'ont amené au Conseil, tu as mordu Riq IV ?

Miami souleva ses lunettes, impressionné.

\- Tu as fait ça ?

La jeune fille rougit en se dandinant sur sa banquette.

\- Je savais même pas qu'il était important. Je pensais juste qu'il avait un goût vestimentaire plus douteux que les autres.

Le concierge rit.

\- Ben apparemment, ça lui a UUUURP plû. Il t'a rendu une petite visite tou-tout à l'heure, de l'autre côté de la cloison.

\- Hey, t'es pas censé nous dire qui on sert !, siffla Miami en voyant la gêne empourprer Morticia.

\- Oh pardon, pardon, je savais pas que tu tenais tant que ça aux règles !, s'exclama le Rick d'un air goguenard.

Il tira une seringue d'une boîte. Morticia écarquilla les yeux :

\- C-c'est pour quoi ça ?

\- C'est contre les potentielles MST, expliqua Miami. On t'en fait une avant le service, une le midi, et une le soir. Vu les endroits où les Ricks traînent, il vaut mieux prendre ces précautions.

\- Et ça sert aussi de spermicide, même si à notre âge, notre sperme n'est plus aussi UUUURPfertile qu'avant, déclara le concierge en approchant l'aiguille du bras de Morticia.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres, mais se laissa piquer.

\- T-tu vois, ça fait même pas mal !, dit le Rick en lui souriant.

Il frotta un petit coton imbibé de désinfectant et colla un pansement Hello Kitty sur le petit trou. Morticia lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

\- Hey, tu aurais des sucettes ?

Le concierge lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Tu sais bien que j'en ai toujours quand tu es là, bébé.

Il piocha quelque chose dans ses poches et mit les mains derrière son dos.

\- Droite ou gauche ?

\- Les deux !, rétorqua Miami.

\- Haha, bien joué MoEURGHty, rota le Rick en lui tendant les deux sucettes qu'il tenait – parfums fraise et cola.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé son travail, il se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Soyez sages les enfants, lança-t-il en ricanant avant de disparaître.

\- Il est flippant, murmura Morticia.

\- Oh, tu trouves ?, lança Miami en enfournant une sucette dans sa bouche. Moi je le trouve sympa.

La jeune fille allait répliquer lorsqu'un jet d'eau tiède lui frappa les fesses.

\- AH !!!, s'écria-t-elle en sursautant.

Elle faillit renverser son plateau mais le retint à la dernière minute.

\- J'aurais dû te prévenir, s'excuse Miami. Après nous avoir nourri et vacciné, il va de l'autre côté pour nettoyer et nous remettre du lubrifiant.

\- Tu-tu veux dire qu'il va mettre ses doigts dans..., s'inquiéta Morticia avec une moue de dégoût.

\- Quoi, tu veux bien te faire tringler par une dizaine de Rick, mais le concierge, c'est non ?, grogna Miami d'un air blasé qui cachait pourtant mal son agacement.

\- Je ne VEUX pas, je suis obligée, c'est pas pareil, gronda-t-elle.

\- Donc quelle importance ? Là aussi, t'es obligée, répondit abruptement Miami.

Voyant l'effet que ça avait sur Morticia, il s'adoucit un peu :

\- C'est presque fini. On a encore la moitié de la journée à tenir. La plupart des Ricks sont trop bourrés à partir de 18h et ça crée des émeutes, alors les arènes ferment toujours à cet horaire.

Mais la jeune fille ne l'écoutait pas. Elle venait de trouver un petit carnet scotché sous son plateau.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

\- Fais voir ?

Après l'avoir feuilleté rapidement, elle le tendit à Miami. Il jeta un œil et lui rendit presque aussitôt.

\- Il essaye de te faire une farce, dit-il simplement.

\- Mais c'est quoi au juste ?

\- Une sorte de...d'évangile, déclara le blond en tirant une lampée de soda de son gobelet.

\- C'est nous....les...les Mortys, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ouais. Ya une sorte de religion, que les Mortys désespérés ont inventé pour se rassurer, marmonna Miami de mauvaise grâce. En gros, ça dit qu'un jour naîtra Morty le Vrai, un Morty si puissant qu'il mettra à terre tous les Ricks et sauvera les Mortys de leur cruel joug.

Il s'esclaffa :

\- Comme si ça pouvait arriver. C'est pathétique.

Morticia ne fit pas de commentaire et commença à lire, pour éviter de penser aux doigts inquisiteurs qui avaient commencé à farfouiller dans son sexe, enduit d'un gel visqueux et chauffant.

 

A la fin de la journée, Miami répondit à la question que se posait Morticia depuis un moment.

\- Ils aiment nous punir, mais en même temps ils se sentent coupables. C'est pour ça que même si le traitement est horrible, la nourriture est bonne, on est confortablement installé et tout. C'est une demi punition, et puis on est utile à leur société alors tout le monde est gagnant. Un Rick satisfait est un Rick qui consomme, et la Citadelle adore faire consommer les Ricks. C'est à ça que servent ces jeux. Nous, on est un des rouages, et tant qu'on existe, nous, les Mortys rebelles, ils pourront exister aussi.

\- Ce-ce que tu-tu es en t-t-train de dire....c'est qu'en se rebellant, on sert leurs intérêts ?, bégaya Morticia, confondue.

\- T'as tout compris chérie ! Personne ne peut vraiment sortir du système. Même les Ricks en sont prisonniers. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir : le mien s'est tiré pour essayer de s'en sortir, et au final il a probablement été embrigadé dans cette stupide chasse aux Mortys.

Il se rendit compte de l'amertume dans sa voix et se tut. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire ami-ami avec Morticia, mais le fait étant qu'ils avaient bien accroché. Au premier abord assez froide et sainte-nitouche, elle semblait pourtant posséder un solide sens de l'adaptation et au final ils avaient vite sympathisé.

Il n'était pas du genre à chouchouter qui que ce soit, mais comme il était l'un des Mortys les plus vieux de la Citadelle, il servait en quelque sorte de référent, en particulier pour ce genre de situations. Combien de fois il avait réconforté un Morty déguisé en diable sexy en pleurs qui se faisait prendre par derrière pour la première fois, combien de fois il avait porté un mini-Morty sur son épaule pour l'emmener de l'autre côté du trottoir quand celui-ci était bondé, combien de fois il avait donné du pain à un Morty clodo agonisant de faim dans une ruelle ?

Il n'était pas une bonne personne, il le savait. Mais il n'était certainement pas une ordure comme les Ricks. Il lui arrivait d'être touché par la détresse de ses congénères.

Néanmoins, ce n'était pas la pitié qui l'avait poussé à s'attacher à Morticia. Il craignait que ce soit quelque chose de particulièrement inattendu qu'il ne souhaitait pas examiner de plus près, de peur de savoir ce que c'est.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra pour toi, déclara doucement la jeune fille en lui prenant la main.

Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, Miami cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour tenter d'éclaircir sa vision et esquissa un sourire tordu destiné à tromper Morticia – mais il vit très bien que ça n'avait aucun effet. Elle pressa davantage sa main en silence, et ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que les gardes viennent les détacher, sonnant ainsi la fin de leur punition.

Ils furent conduits à des douches. Morticia retira son t-shirt et Miami rosit – alors qu'ils étaient déjà à moitié nus l'un et l'autre, couvert de sperme et de sueur séchés. Il se sentait gauche et stupide tout à coup.

\- C'est ici qu'on se lavait, avec les autres Mortys, fit remarquer la jeune fille en se plaçant sous le jet, le flacon de gel douche fourni par les gardes dans la main.

Le blond évita de la regarder, lui tournant le dos pour finir de se déshabiller. Il ne s'aperçut donc pas des regards furtifs que lui jetait sa compagne ; elle détailla sa musculature svelte et sèche, bien différente de celle d'un Morty Jus Turbulent ou même d'un Morty karatéka. Miami était fait pour la danse, tout en courbes gracieuses et élancées, ses longs cheveux cascadant comme une crinière dorée sur ses épaules bronzées couvertes de taches de rousseur pailletées. Au début, Morticia avait cru que c'était du maquillage, mais en fait ça semblait peint à même sa peau.

En laissant son regard descendre, elle vit alors son tatouage : un R tamponné sur une de ses fesses, comme la marque d'un fer à bestiau. Elle s'interrogea sur l'origine de ce tatouage. Était-ce volontaire, ou bien une autre punition infligée par les Ricks pour essayer de le rabaisser, frustrés de ne pas y parvenir par l'asservissement sexuel ?

En un an, son corps à elle s'était couvert de cicatrices. Celui de Miami était presque nickel, donc il n'avait clairement pas eu à subir les Jeux de Mortys. Toutefois quelque chose lui disait qu'il avait peut-être eu son lot de traumatismes.

Après tout, contrairement à elle, il semblait être régulièrement puni. Cela voulait donc dire qu'il vivait comme ça depuis longtemps.

Elle aurait aimé l'interroger davantage à propos de son Rick mais elle n'osait pas. Elle se doutait que le sujet était sensible.

Brusquement, elle réalisa qu'elle était en train de mouiller. Bien sûr, sa chatte était encore remplie de semence et elle se trouvait sous la douche, néanmoins elle ne pouvait pas confondre cette sensation de chaleur bien connu qui s'installait entre ses cuisses, faisant palpiter agréablement les chairs tendres de son sexe.

Comme Miami ne la regardait pas, et même lui tournait ostensiblement le dos, elle glissa une main entre ses cuisses. S'il s'en rendait compte, elle pourrait toujours prétendre qu'elle tentait de se nettoyer à l'intérieur.

Elle caressa son clitoris, testant délicatement sa sensibilité, et la trouva tellement accrue qu'elle étrangla un gémissement. Elle laissa son doigt descendre et tâter l'entré de son vagin. Il y avait là une moiteur brûlante qui lui dictait de s'enfiler dedans, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle massa doucement la zone et titilla son clitoris, passant le gras de son majeur entre les lèvres intimes, puis elle ferma les yeux. Son autre main remonta sur sa poitrine et elle fit mine d'étaler le gel douche, alors qu'elle en profitait juste pour jouer avec un de ses tétons. La situation était excitante au possible : il y avait ce jeune homme magnifique à côté d'elle, entièrement nu, et elle l'imaginait la désirant, embrassant révérencieusement ses seins, son ventre et, s'étant mis à genoux devant elle, laper sa chatte pour en recueillir le nectar.

Sa respiration s'accéléra et elle glissa lentement une de ses phalanges dans son sexe encore étroit malgré les nombreux ramonages de la journée.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et son regard tomba dans celui de Miami. Elle les baissa aussitôt, gênée, mais mal lui en pris : elle vit alors la queue de Miami fièrement dressée sur son ventre plat. Elle était longue et fine, le gland rose circoncis contrastant nettement avec la peau bronzée.

Morticia se demanda vaguement ce que ça ferait de l'avoir en elle, et aussitôt l'idée en tête, une bouffée de désir la fit frémir de la tête aux pieds. Elle avait envie de le toucher. Sa peau avait l'air si satiné.

\- Morticia ?, murmura Miami, décontenancé par l'attraction qu'il percevait chez elle et qu'il ressentait aussi de manière flagrante – le faisant bander comme un âne en dépit de tout le sexe qu'il avait eu dans la journée.

Elle était entièrement nue sous ses yeux. Sa peau laiteuse était parsemée ça et là de grains de beauté et de cicatrices blanches ; ses longs cheveux châtains ondulés retombaient en vaguelettes humides jusqu'à ses seins, petits comme des pommes, mais d'allure onctueuse. Il visualisait avec beaucoup de vivacité ses minuscules tétons durs roulant sous sa langue tandis qu'il les suçait, malaxant sa poitrine avec une main, l'autre caressant le duvet soyeux de sa chatte, introduisant lentement un doigt à l'intérieur...

Comme si elle lisait dans son esprit, elle lui prit le poignet et guida sa main entre ses jambes. Il eut un hoquet en constatant à quel point elle était chaude à cet endroit. Une vraie fournaise.

\- Morticia, répéta-t-il tout bas.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et tout à coup, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre.

\- Morty, gémit la jeune fille, le regard suppliant.

Incapable de lui résister, le blond se pencha et embrassa les lèvres frémissantes. Elle se pressa davantage contre lui, emprisonnant son érection entre eux et serrant les cuisses sur sa main.

Elle était encore ouverte et il put lui mettre deux doigts d'un coup. Elle enlaça alors sa nuque et approfondit voracement leur baiser.

Miami la plaqua contre le mur, sans plus se soucier du jet d'eau qui les arrosait. Il avait envie d'elle, de sa chatte, de lui arracher un orgasme qui ne serait pas honteux ; de le faire avec une femme qui le désirait comme un vrai homme, et non pas comme un objet sexuel, un jouet facile à obtenir, à niquer et à jeter.

Il lui souleva la jambe et guida sa bite contre le buisson de poils bruns de son pubis. Il tâtonna à la recherche de sa fente et quand il la trouva, il s'enfonça en elle comme un couteau dans du beurre.

Elle couina et enroula sa jambe autour de sa taille, suspendue à son cou. Il fit coulisser son sexe en elle, la besognant lentement, avec modestie. Elle était chaude sur sa queue, chaude et tendue, comme si c'était sa première fois – et ça l'était.

« Tu vas trouver ça complètement dingue, mais je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de toi à la minute où tu as ouvert la bouche », aurait-il pu murmurer s'il n'avait pas eu peur qu'elle le rejette pour cette ultime faiblesse, ce ridicule moment de sensiblerie qui lui faisait oublier son cynisme habituel ; il était à nouveau l'adolescent de 19 ans qu'il était censé être, jeune, fougueux, naïf.

Elle se crispa sur lui et cria son nom. Il aurait pu craindre qu'on ne les entende, mais il était trop bouleversé par la sensation terrible de l'orgasme qui ravage tout, celui qui arrive en même temps chez les deux partenaires et qui est si rares avec les Ricks mais si naturel ici, avec elle, puisqu'ils sont semblables, ils sont la même personne. Et en même temps différents.

Un pur miracle.

Les gardes Ricks débarquèrent, mais c'était trop tard. Ils les séparèrent, et la semence de Miami coula le long des cuisses de la jeune fille. Elle se débattit et les Ricks se mirent à crier en même temps, enveloppant Miami dans un tonnerre de menaces. Aussitôt il fut roué de coups et la bagarre n'étant pas son fort, il tomba rapidement à terre. Morticia hurla, cracha, mordit et griffa en tout sens, cependant ils réussirent à la faire sortir malgré tout.

Miami sombra dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience, les yeux posés sur le petit carnet évangéliste qui se dissolvait dans l'eau ruisselant sur le carrelage des douches.

 


End file.
